Gossip Witch
by XoX.Slytherin.Princess.XoX
Summary: Hermione lives really in New York with her close friends. she is in the upper east side circle with her worst enemy Draco Malfoy. I present Gossip Witch
1. Saying Goodbye

'Bye my love, see you during Christmas hopefully.' Said Nate lovingly hugging Hermione as tight as he could

'Bye Nate, and of coarse ill come back just for you' she said looking up at the boy she grew up with.

'Well I should go, Blair is waiting for me and you know how she can get.'

'Yeah, she can get pretty scary sometimes.'

'Yeah ha-ha for sure.'

'Tell her I say bye and give everyone my love.'

'No problem that I can do.'

'Thanks well I'll—.'

'Hermione who is this.' Said Ron butting in on her and Nate's conversation

'Oh hello Ron, this is my childhood friend Nate Archabald, Nate this is Ron he goes to Hogwarts with me.'

'Hey Ron, nice to meet you.'

'Hey Nate, Hermione you told him about Hogwarts!!!'

'Yeah, he is like my best friend.'

'This Richie rich!'

'Ummm yeah I'm still standing here.'

'Excuse me Ron but I don't think who I decide to be friends with is any your concern.'

'Ummm Hermio—.'

'Common Nate, lets go talk somewhere else.'

'Don't be late for the train.'

'Leave me alone!' She yelled at Ron and then grabbed Nates hand and pulled him throw the wall. 'I'm so sorry about him he is a real ass.'

'It's ok really, you get used to it, I mean look who we hang out with.'

'Point well taken ha-ha.'

'Well bye 'Mione ill miss you.'

'I'll miss you too Nate.'

'Bye love.'

'Bye Nate.' She said giving him one more hug and a kiss on the cheek as he kissed her forehead. She started to talk away from him and then hop on the train she gets in her cabinet before looking out the window and seeing his beautiful dirty blond hair and waving at him with a single tear running down her face. 'Bye Nate….' And with that the train began to move and his waving hand became smaller and smaller off in the distance.

'Who was that Hermione?' asked the black haired friend of hers.

'That was my muggle friend Nate, I've known him since I was a little girl and he is a close family friend.'

'Hmmm very nice, as long as he treats you well it's all good.'

'Thanks Harry' she said standing up and giving her old friend a hug 'How as your summer?'

'Nothing new really, the Dursley's are still out to get me but after this year im going to live in Sirius house because it is tactically now mine and that get's me out of the house and away from them if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah of course.'

The two of them sat chatting about random stuff when they saw a tall gray eyed platinum blond hair boy stopped at there door and opening the door. 'Well, well, well hellos Hermione how are you this fine afternoon?'

'What do you want Malfoy.'

'Oh touchy are we? Well I just came in to see if it was really true?'

'If what was really true, Malfoy?'

'You and Nate Archibald.'

'How do you know Nate?'

'Oh Nate, well I've known him for years, his best friend Chuck Bass is my cousin.'

'No Way, I mean it makes sense you are both slime balls.'

'Awe princess that hurt, well now I know who exactly Nate and Chuck are talking about now when they mention you. I thought it was just a quiencidence that they had a friend named Hermione. May I ask though Hermione how did you get in with the Upper Eastside's? It takes a lot to be accepted.'

'Well if you must know Malfoy, my parents are exactly like any other of the east side parents and my parents and there's are cut from the same slice of bread.'

'Wait your rich?'

'Yes you could say that.'

'Well you never could tell, but I mean it does make sense with your Yule Ball dress.'

'Leave me alone Malfoy to be with me and my friends.'

'Fine Granger but I will see you around, by the way are you going to the Upper East Side Christmas Bash this year?'

'Yes, why?'

'Well then I'll see you there my parents are hosting it.'

'Oh joy'

'Bye Granger…' and with that he was gone.

'WHY WHY WHY! I get enough of him though out the year and now the one time I get with my muggle friends he is going to destroy! ERGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!' she said banning her head against the wall behind her head.'

'Hermione stop, you're going to hurt yourself!'

'I don't care anymore!'

'Yeah well I do now stop'

'Fine but I'm not going to be happy about it.'

'That is all I ask, now can you please explain to me what just happened between you and Malfoy, and who are the Upper East Siders?'

'The Upper East Siders are an allet group of the richest and most powerful people, the in crowd if I may. They make up the streets of Manhattan, some of the major family's are The Basses, with there Arrogant son Chuck, there are the Van Do Woodensons with there confusing daughter Serena and great son Eric, there are the Woldroughs with there spoiled virgin daughter Blair, there are the Archibald's with there awesome son Nate and then there is the Malfoys and well you know Draco and us the Grangers, these are just some of the most popular groups. These people think money is everything in the world I grew up in this society of bitches and ass holes, who only think that life is money. There seems there is an unlimited amount of it. I grew up getting whatever I wanted I used to be a spoiled little brat until I realized that money wasn't everything and I didn't want to turn out like Blair, Draco, or Chuck. But I still live in this society so I have to abay by the rules so that means every Christmas break I go home and go to this huge party's where everyone is dressed for the Yule Ball and when I turn 17 this year I will have my coming out party and it is just insane. I don't like talking about my home life to you guys because I don't want you to think I'm just a richly rich girl with wealthy parents and a never ending flow of cash. I hate that this is my life but there isn't much I can do that's why I love Hogwarts so much because it gets me away from that life and I don't have to act like a proper girl who does everything right and living with Rumors and Gossip always floating around you. Like you think here is bad out there is ten times worse then it is here.'

'Wow that's pretty intense, so how have you avoided Malfoy all these years like he acted like he didn't know you were in that society.'

'Well I am clever enough to stay away from him and it has worked until now. Now I won't be able to get away from him. ERG please Harry doesn't tell anyone I want to keep it a secret as long as I can possibly can. Please for me.'

'Of course I will, wait does Ron know, and have you seen him?'

'No Ronald doesn't know and I don't want him to because I don't want him to think I am rubbing it in his face that I'm rich and…he isn't if you know what I mean and I saw him outside he is probably avoiding me because we got into a spat before we got on the train.'

'Well then here we go again let the games begin, now I know you are normal.'

'Ha ha thanks Harry I owe you big time.'

'No problem anytime 'mione.'

The train ride was as long as it usually was a couple people poked there heads in to say hello and as us how our summers were. We eventually went and changed into our school robes before we got back to the school. The train stopped and we all filed out of the train to get into the carriages that will take us the great white castle we passed Hagrid getting all the first year students and new kids together to get them into the boats. We got to the carriages and met up with Luna, Dean Thomas and Ginny. The trip to the Castle wasn't very long but still nice. We arrived at the castle and made our way over to the Gryffindor table we were one of the first people in the Great Hall so you continued your chat. Ron eventfully ended up joining you but ignored you the entire time. Eventfully the Great hall was completely full with children. Professor McGonagall came in a few minutes later with a whole bunch of younger children and to larger kids. They looked so young and innocent and slightly frightened. There was a lot of chatter going on around everyone. Professor McGonagall went thought the same process that we had herd for the past six years. Soon enough the food was consumed and we were aloud to go to our common rooms. While walking back to the Gryffindor Tower Draco Malfoy bumped into me, turned around on the spot and winked at me before going back on his way to the Dungeons'. We finished our way to the Common Room and sat down in our chairs around the fire. We learned the password was Lemon Demon.


	2. Back At Hogwarts

Chapter two

Back At Hogwarts

Hogwarts was just as amazing as it had been for the many years I had be attending. It was the perfect home away from home. Nate was the only one I trusted with telling about Hogwarts, and I constantly sent him messages via owl. Now I am sure it was confusing seeing a white and brown speckled owl fly into the streets of New York City and into a house there. He kept me up to date on the latest gossip from everyone since I couldn't carry a cell phone around all day at school because muggle contraptions were prohibited and would not work there anyway. It was strange not feeling the normal vibration from my cell phone in my pocket getting the latest gossip as it happened but it was still nice getting a print out from the website off all the gossip. There was the usual where is H, every time she left for school. Her parents just said that she was going to the same boarding school that Draco was going too which in a way was not a lie in my mind.

We had been back to school for a month now and I couldn't help but miss Nate more then ever. It was sometimes hard to concentrate in class because I was thinking of them and my parents. As much as they bugged me sometimes they were my parents though and through and they meant the world and more to me.

As I sat in the common room writing the latest essay for Snape's class. Harry came in with his normal shaggy black hair and plopped down beside me.

"Hello Harry." I said simply continuing my rant on the love potion and how it didn't bring about true feelings but a false allusion of love.

"Hey 'Mione. Whatcha doing?" He asked looking over at the essay.

"Writing the essay for Snape, which you should be doing anyways." She said giving him a look of disapproval.

"I am done it already…" he said smugly.

"Seriously, when did you do it?" I asked shocked.

"I finished it in the library, while you were reading all the love letters from home."

"They are not love letters!" she screeched turning a bright crimson color that could match the one of Rons.

"Then what are they?" he asked.

"They are gossip from my home telling me about my friends and everything that they are getting into, it is rather amusing."

"Do you miss this Nate guy that keeps writing you?"

"More then you can imagine."

"Well maybe around Ron can you not mention him so much, I cant take anymore of his moodiness and its getting really annoying. You know how jealous he gets. Do we not remember the Viktor Krum thing?"

"Well he has no right to be jealous, I am not his girlfriend… he has no right to be all prissy if he likes me like you claim he does then he should have just asked me out when he had a chance, especially now, with the way he has been treating me I would never date him." She said matter-of-factly

"Well maybe just tone it down a bit, I hate when you too are in a fight because then I am always the middle guy and it really sucks."

"Fine just for you I will stop talking about Nate around Ron."

"Thank you."

"So what did you talk about in you essay?"

"Just about the effects of the Love Potion on someone… why you want to copy my idea?"

"No, I have my own ideas I was just wondering."

"I see." He said simply smiling at me.

I soon finished writing and I pushed everything onto the table and sunk myself down into the couch with one of my best friends. It was nice to sit with Harry, he always had a way to make me smile and he was like my Nate away from home, then again I didn't have feelings for Harry like I did for Nate. Harry was like a brother to me, and Nate was the guy I was falling in love with. I was practically counting down the days till I would see him again.


	3. It's A Date

Chapter Three

"Granger, Granger, Granger." Said Malfoy strutting down the hallway towards me

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Have you heard the latest gossip from Gossip Girl?"

"No, it isn't breakfast until tomorrow when I get my letter from Nate."

"Well you might not be so happy with you precious Nate when you find out what I have to say."

"And what would that be?"

"Well it seems that your Nate is now dating Blair…again."

"What?"

"Oh you haven't heard about his man whoring lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well lets see he was having sex with a older married woman over the summer, then he dated Vanessa from Brooklyn." He said spitting out the name. "And then he had a small thing with Little J and now he is with Blair again."

I couldn't find any words. I thought he felt for me what I felt for him, he said he would wait for me and then we could be together since I was almost done school and so was he. I just stood there shocked. And I would see him in two weeks time, how could I confront him after all of this. What would I do, he was going to be my date for the Winter Party that we were going too, and obviously I couldn't go there alone. I hadn't noticed that Malfoy was still talking until he began to wave his hand in front of my eyes.

"Wha-what?"

"Did you hear anything that I just said."

"To be honest after you went on your little rant about Nate's man whoring I zoned out."

"Well now that your back in the real world I figured I would ask you if you wanted to go to the Christmas party with me. Since you no longer have a date and we are going to be going down there anyways."

"Draco Malfoy is asking me out on a date?"

"I know this must be a dream come true but it just makes sense in my mind."

I couldn't help but laugh when he said it would be a dream come true, Malfoy that thought had never entered my mind. But maybe he would be the perfect payback for Nate.

"Sure, and I guess it makes sense for us to go together considering that we are going to the same function. It doesn't make sense to take separate transit there."

"Exactly."

"Have you given the note to Dumbledore saying that we are leaving a day early."

"what am I dumb….wait don't answer that."

"Okay then,"

"Leave the transportation to me."

"Okay…"

"And I think we should go to dinner this weekend to make sure that we can spend time together without killing one another."

"Asking me on another date already… is someone rather desperate?"

"No," he said turning pink. "I just think then we can think of the perfect way to take down Nate and Blair…"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I dated Blair last summer and I want to make her jealous that's why, and it is always fun. Plus I think that she is better with Chuck anyways, her and Nate are just so junior year."

"Okay, sounds good."

"So this weekend."

"Yes, but this has to be a complete secret, no one can know about the plan or either date okay."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me."

"Okay then it's a date?"

"It's a date."

"Oh and look presentable please, you will be with me."

"Screw you…" I said annoyed.

I guess there are just some things that never change. After that I walked off to go to my next class that I was practically late for now.

The next morning I read the gossip and read the letter from Nate, and not once did he mention dating Blair.


	4. Did You Call Me Beautiful?

Chapter Four

"Hey Hermione, do you want to come down to Hogsmead with me to just hang?"

"I'm sorry I cant hang out with you, I am meeting up with a new friend."

"New friend?"

"Yes, I have more friends then just you and Ronald."

"I never said you didn't…"

"Well it seemed like you were implying it."

"No… its just weird I haven't seen you hanging with anyone, who is it?"

"I don't have to tell you every little thing in my life, I keep something's to myself. All you need to know is I am meeting to hang out with a new friend."

"male or female?"

"Pardon?"

"Are they male or female?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curiosity."

"Fine, if you must know it is a male and that is all you need to know now I am going to get ready to go. Goodbye Harry."

I ran upstairs to my dorm to look for something nice to wear, I looked out of the window of my room and saw the white fluff of soft snow covering the grounds of Hogwarts with a nice little blanket. So warm but nice. I found a cute pair of little ugg boots and matched it with a cute little skirt and black leggings. Then put on a nice soft green shirt that had a rather lower v neck then I was comfortable in, but this was a different occasion and this is the way I dressed at home why not at school. I then spent an hour straightening my hair and applying soft make-up to my face. Once I was content on how I looked I put on a little leather jacket that Chuck had bought me for Christmas one year.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost time to meet with Draco to go to Hogsmead, I ran out the door and flew down the stairs right passed a very confused and shocked Harry and Ron. I ran over to a tree near the weeping willow where I saw a slightly annoyed Draco looking down and picking at a stray string on his shirt.

"Are you ready to go or what?" I asked him smirking.

"yeah lets go-" he said then he looked up at me with pure shock. "Wow… you look very beau-pret-nice." He said stuttering.

"thank you, now pick your jaw off the floor and lets go."

Draco shook himself off and we went down to a cute little restaurant just outside of Hogsmead village. We walked in a the little restaurant and a lady greeted us with slight dissaprovial to be serving two teenagers. She sat us into the back corner with a little candle on the table it was actually pretty romantic. The entire way there we were silent and we kept looking around to make sure no one would see us. Its not like we were still in New York with Gossip Girl always on the look out with all her little minions but still.

"This place is nice." I said simply.

We sat down and the lady gave us our menus. I had never been here before and the food looked very nice, and I saw now why I had never been here before. Everything was really expensive. Typical Malfoy, I could most defiantly pay for the food but it just seemed insane for food that you could get almost anywhere else for half the price you would get here for double the price of what it should be. Didn't matter now however, I looked down and my eyes went over my favourite meal in the world. I could feel my mouth beginning to water. Chicken penne with Alfaro sauce. I closed my menu while Draco continued to look at his.

"You figured out what you are going to eat already?"

"Yeup." I said with a smile.

"Well so have I." he said putting down his menu.

"What are you having?"

"A steak with mashed potatoes and green beans." He said with a loving smile. "My favourite. What are you getting?"

"Chicken Penne, my favourite." I said with a small smile playing on my face.

"Well then good deal."

A second after he said that the waitress walked up asking us our orders, we both ordered a butter beer with our meals and she walked off with our orders leaving us alone once again.

"So… how is school going?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good I suppose. Nothing overly exiting, I mean its just school. I know it means the world and more to you but not everyone of us have the same mind set as you." He said with a shrug.

"You're a very intelligent person Draco, you are the top male in our class."

"But I am not as good as you."

"Well maybe if you tried harder…"

"Now you are sounding like my mother and father."

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically

"Its fine."

"You don't like it at home do you?"

"what would make you think that?"

"It just doesn't seem like a very nice household. Then again what do I know."

"You know what its like, living on the upper east side. Trying to not do anything that could get you a shot on Gossip Girl, but not being too good either and knowing the right people and getting into the right places and I know for the both of us that will be hard because we attend here and there isn't many universities that will take witches and wizards." He said.

She thought about what he said for a moment and realised that he was right. They could never expose who they really were to the outside world except there family and they weren't like most witches and wizards and just live 'normally' in the wizard ring world. It wasn't the same for them they were expected to go to a good muggle university and marry rich and make children. And be respectful. They couldn't just run away and live and do what it normal to them.

"Yeah, I wish more then anything to be like everyone else here and just be able to do magic here and not have to worry about going to more school and doing everything the right way. I know its hard I am still not sure what we are going to write on our transcripts for university saying where we went to school all our lives."

"Well we don't have to go do we. We just need to find someone who will take us and make ourselves up in the world."

"Draco Malfoy wants to work for something that is a shocker."

"Hey!"

"What its true, you know if you actually applied yourself you would be ahead of me in school and you wouldn't have to worry about everyone's expectations for you. Common you are loaded your popular I don't know how many girls want to shag you, you have everything."

"Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are rich just like me; you are the Gryffindor princess and best friends with saint Potter! So therefore you are popular and I know some people who would also like to shag you."

"Like who!"

"What?"

"Who are these people that so called want to shag me! I am not attractive, I have a mess of hair most of the time and I wear overly baggy clothing so who would want to shag someone like me!" she said getting angry with him now standing up and looking at him.

He sat there for a minute before standing up and standing in front of her. "You don't give yourself enough credit! You are beautiful! Especially right now if you put in have the effort that you put in tonight you would have many guys chasing after you!"

"Did you just call me beautiful…" she said shocked and a little quieter.

"Yes god dammit!" and with that he pulled her towards him rather roughly and planted his lips upon her soft lips. She gasped and after a few moments feeling his lips on her own she relaxed and kissed him back. They couldn't hear the eruption of clapping and cheering behind them. The waitress had just come up to the table when they kissed she put down there food and also began to smile widely and clap.


End file.
